Where It All Began
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: Modern AU: Anna has always tried to be a romantic. What better time to do so than when she's going to propose? (Will be a two- maybe three-shot)


**I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

"Elsa, you have Saturday off, right?" Anna shouted from the other side of the apartment. After confirmation from Elsa, she uncovered the microphone of her phone. "Yeah, it's Saturday. Do you really think you can get Hans to do it?"

"He owes you a big one, Anna," a voice, slightly muffled by static, replied. "Just take care of your end and I'll make sure everything goes well on mine. Either way, everyone knows that all of his brothers would beat him up if he did something to ruin the family name again."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Anna scoffed.

"Anna, Hans's family adores you," the voice assured. "They'll make sure everything is great for their favorite feisty redhead."

"Alright, Kristoff," Anna conceded. "You're sure it'll be fine?"

"I promise. Now go sleep. You have a long week ahead of you."

* * *

Just under a week later found Anna leading a blind-folded Elsa from the car to some undeclared location. While Elsa wasn't able to notice and chide her for her actions, Anna took the time to appreciate the older girl's physique. The luscious blond hair that would tumble down to just passed the girl's hips in rivers of near-white gold was bound into a loos braid the fell over a pale shoulder, covering a bra strap.

Other than a bra, there wasn't much else beneath Elsa's light blue, wide-necked sweater. It was entirely Anna's fault. She had gotten everything prepared early in the morning but forgot to wake Elsa up. When she did finally remember to jolt Elsa out of her sleep, there was no time for the blonde to properly dress. Instead, just after she had taken off her shirt and put on a bra, the sweater and been unceremoniously shoved onto her body. At least she'd had time to put on jeans before she was dragged into their car and blinded for the duration of the hour long car ride.

"You know I don't like surprises," Elsa huffed as she held onto the hand that guided her. While she trusted Anna with her life, Elsa, her left knee, and a fire hydrant clearly remembered the last time Anna had led her somewhere blind-folded.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Anna assured her.

"My knee didn't like it last time," the blonde deadpanned. Anna rolled her eyes, not that the blonde could see. She pushed upon the door and was careful to direct Elsa away from the pole that bisected the doorway.

"We're here!" the younger girl shouted. She waved her hands and spun around in some endeavor to show just how magical the place they were at was. When Elsa made no reaction, the redhead was a bit miffed. "Come on, Elsa! We haven't been here in ages!"

"Anna," Elsa called out. She reached out and grabbed at the air in search of her girlfriend. At the sound of her name, the girl turned towards the blond.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized as she rushed back and undid the bandanas she had used to thoroughly obstruct Elsa's vision. "But look!"

Elsa glanced around for moment, bemused. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Southern Isles Rinks!"

"I know you haven't been here since you graduated from WaltU and moved in with me in Arendelle," Anna explained. "I thought you'd like to go somewhere special for your day off."

Elsa looked back to Anna and tilted her head in confusion. "Anywhere with you is special."

Anna, having grown quite used to Elsa's blunt comments, had a barely noticeable blush. Half of the time Elsa complimented Anna, it didn't even seem like she was trying to compliment her. It was like Elsa was just stating what, to her, was an obvious fact of life. Collecting herself quickly, Anna dragged Elsa to the skate rental and retrieved two pairs of skates.

The ice rink was empty, odd considering there was usually a hockey game or a lesson going on around this time. Regardless, the pair had one of the ice rinks all to themselves. Elsa, having been a skating instructor at this particular rink for most of her college career, skated around freely. Anna, having only ever gone to any rink to watch either Elsa skating or Kristoff playing hockey, slipped and slid more often than not. How many times were because she actually lost her balance and how many times were because Elsa was right there to catch her was a secret.

Occasionally, Anna would leave the rink and come back with some type of gift for the blonde.

The first gift was a bar of dark chocolate. They had sat down on one of the side benches when Anna decided she wanted to feed Elsa. If it was just feeding by hand, it would have been alright. However, Anna wanted to be romantic and put a piece of chocolate in her mouth to share with Elsa. The height difference had not been in her favor when she stood on her tiptoes and thus she had ended up on the floor.

The second thing was a bouquet of sunflowers. Although they weren't nearly as beautiful to Anna as Elsa was, the flowers reminded her of Elsa's warmth. Elsa had no idea where Anna was getting these objects but the gifts of love were appreciated. The blonde just hoped that Anna hadn't felt a need to shower her in material gifts.

Much to her relief, there was only one more gift and that one was more out of necessity than pleasure. Anna had somehow acquired a black t-shirt with a white snowflake on it. In the middle of the snowflake was a green marking of some sort. With all the skating Elsa had been doing, it had gotten hot. The t-shirt was much more comfortable and much less sweat soaked than the sweater she had worn for hours of skating.

By noon, Anna was starving, as evidenced by her growling stomach. Stuttered apologies for ruining the moment spilled out of her mouth but they were brushed aside. Elsa giggled softly, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Come on," the blonde coaxed, taking one of Anna's hands and pulling her across the ice towards the rink's exit. "A full Anna's much better than a hungry Anna even if Anna in general is great."

Rental skates were quickly returned and replaced by their normal shoes. As Elsa made her way to leave, she noticed that Anna was no longer beside her.

"Anna?" Elsa turned towards her girlfriend who remained standing in the center of the room and walked back to her. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"No, not yet," the redhead replied. "We just haven't been here in a long time. I just wanted to remember." The girl spun in place much like how she had done so when they had first arrived earlier today. Her eyes danced across the walls and floors, focusing on one particular spot before settling onto Elsa's eyes.

Anna pulled the blonde closer to her and held the older girl's hands within her own. She fixed her eyes back onto the particular spot before guiding Elsa towards the hardly noticeable stain on the carpet.

"Remember here, Elsa?" Anna asked as she redirected her gaze back to the beautiful woman in front of her. "This is where we met all those years ago."

"I remember," Elsa laughed as she lost herself in the nostalgia. "You crashed into me and spilt your hot chocolate on my skating costume."

"Yeah, yeah I did," Anna whispered in reply. Her words were there but her eyes were remembering, seeing a long passed image. She released one of Elsa's hands in favor of brushing away a stray lock of hair to get a better view of the blonde's face. In a stronger voice, she continued, "There's not a day since then that I've regretted that accident."

"It was a wonderful accident," Elsa remarked while she scuffed her shoe against the stain. A light blush tinted her face from the implied compliment and Anna smiled. All pretenses of solemnity disappeared upon Elsa's embarrassment. Even after four years, Elsa was still unused to Anna's appreciation.

"It was," she agreed. "It led to all the things afterward. If we hadn't made this spot, we wouldn't have met, we wouldn't have become friends, and we wouldn't have started dating."

"I guess that means it's the most important spot in the world," she joked. Warmth radiated from her eyes despite their icy hue as she glanced at the stain under her foot before looking back towards Anna. "I'm glad you were a klutz for me instead of someone else."

"I'm glad I was, am, a klutz for you, too," Anna concurred. "Because right here, I fell for you. Right on this spot, I crashed into you and spilled my hot chocolate on you and fell on my butt."

She paused and took the time to just take in Elsa. The icy eyes, the light blonde hair, the small smile- Anna took in all of her and more. In front of her in that moment was the woman she loved more than anything or anyone else.

"I literally fell for you right here four years, three months, and two days ago, Elsa," she recalled. "And I'm falling for you again every day." Anna relinquished her remaining hold of Elsa's hand and kneeled down.

Elsa brought her hands to cover her mouth and her eyes widened. In that moment, time seemed to freeze.

"Will you-"

"Yes," the blonde interrupted.

"I haven't ev-" Again, Anna was interrupted. This time, Elsa had dropped to the ground and pulled her into a kiss.

"Yes," she breathed when they parted. "A thousand times, yes."

Slightly dazed, Anna grinned cheekily at Elsa. "Elsa Fren, Will you marry me?"

Another kiss.

"Yes. Always."

Anna's stomach growled again.


End file.
